Fragments d'une enfance oubliée
by Little-Katsu
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS plus ou moins courts racontant différents moments de l'enfance des personnages avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés au Labyrinthe.
1. Newt et l'ordre (Partie 1)

**Titre : **Fragments d'une enfance oubliée

**Fandom : **The Maze Runner

**Personnages principaux :** Newt

**Type :** Recueil de petits OS au nombre indéterminé

**Position par rapport à l'œuvre :**

Globalement : dans un hypothétique passé qui se situe avant les Épreuves

Pour cet OS : avant les éruptions solaires, vers l'an 2221, quand Newt a environ 5 ans

**Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :**

Je tiens à préciser et c'est valable pour tous les OS : j'ai aucune idée de la date du début des éruptions solaires ou de quand le virus de la Braise s'est propagé. Je sais que le virus a été créé en 2218 et je sais que la première épreuve a commencé en 2230. Je peux aussi deviner la date de naissance des personnages par leur âge. C'est donc pour cette raison que ça se peut qu'en bout de ligne les dates ne concordent pas si jamais on finit par avoir plus d'informations sur la chronologie des évènements.

Autre précision : comme on ne connait pas (encore) les vrais noms des personnages, je vais utiliser ceux de la série. Je sais que c'est pas leurs vrais noms, mais j'ai quand même décidé de ne pas en inventer puisque je crois que ça pourrait être mélangeant. ;)

Petite note : il se peut que le passé des personnages change d'un chapitre à l'autre (par exemple : dans un chapitre Thomas pourrait avoir une sœur alors que dans un autre il n'en aurait pas ou alors il aurait un frère) puisque ce sont des OS qui n'ont, à priori, aucun lien chronologique ou autre entre eux. Ce sera à voir! ;)

Je commence donc ma série de petits OS avec un tout-petit-mini-riquiqui-OS avec petit Newt parce que c'est mon préféré et que ça ne peut donc faire qu'un bon départ, haha 3

**Crédits :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

Newton, ou plutôt Newt, n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il était plutôt de nature calme et posée. S'il aimait bien rire et s'amuser comme tout le monde, il était souvent très sérieux. Il n'était pas d'ordinaire très sportif, mais il ne refusait jamais d'aller s'amuser à courir avec le chien du voisin. Ce qu'il préférait faire, c'était écouter la douce voix de sa mère lui raconter des histoires en attendant qu'il puisse lui-même dévorer les livres de sa bibliothèque.

Mais surtout, Newt aimait l'ordre.

On pouvait le constater à l'allure de sa chambre. À l'intérieur, chaque chose y avait sa place. Tous ses jouets étaient bien rangés dans des compartiments que, à la demande de Newt, le père de ce dernier avait installés dans le coffre à jouets qui trônait devant le lit. Ses nombreux modèles réduits étaient tous parfaitement alignés sur l'étagère que son père avait accepté de lui poser lorsque la surface de son bureau s'était avérée trop petite. Son entière collection de livre était parfaitement classé en ordre de genre et ensuite alphabétique. Newt avait même prit la peine de disposer ses vêtements de sa garde-robe d'abord selon la saison à laquelle ils correspondaient et ensuite regroupés selon leur couleur.

Aussi, même si on y entrait à l'improviste, jamais on ne pouvait voir quoique ce soit traîner sur le sol, sur son lit ou même sur son bureau. Si Newt sortait un jeu, un livre ou encore du papier et des crayons pour dessiner, il les remettait à leur place au moment même où il en avait fini. Ses parents n'avaient donc jamais eu à lui dire d'aller ranger sa chambre puisque celle-ci était toujours des plus impeccables. C'en était d'ailleurs parfois à se demander si c'était réellement un enfant qui y vivait. Les nombreux dessins d'enfants placardés au-dessus du lit et les sachets de bonbons cachés dans une boite sous le lit venaient cependant bien vite démentir cette supposition.

N'ayant ni frère, ni sœur et n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec d'autres enfants de son âge, Newt ne s'était cependant jamais vraiment rendu compte de sa différence et de son semblant d'obsession pour l'ordre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience du fait qu'il avait l'air d'être comme un adulte miniature.

« Newt! Dépêches-toi! On va être en retard pour ta première journée si on ne part pas dans cinq minutes! » annonça la voix du père de Newt à l'autre bout de la maison.

« Oui! » répondit l'interpellé avec sa petite voix fluette d'enfant.

Il accéléra aussitôt le rythme. Après avoir lacé ses souliers, il rangea rapidement mais avec soin le reste de ses effets scolaires dans son sac à dos rouge flambant neuf. Une fois prêt, il enfila son sac sur son dos et s'élança dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre son père qui l'attendait avec un sourire attendris à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. La vision que Newt avait de lui-même et de l'ordre qu'il affectionnait tant allait se trouver modifié en tous points, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Newt entrait à la maternelle. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait se rendre compte que l'ordre était une chose bien difficile à préserver. Surtout lorsqu'on avait dans sa classe un enfant turbulent du nom de Minho.

* * *

Héhé! Et ça c'est une première rencontre entre mini-Newt et mini-Minho qui va sans doute faire des flammèches. ;)


	2. Newt et l'ordre (Partie 2)

**Titre : **Fragments d'une enfance oubliée

**Fandom : **The Maze Runner

**Personnages principaux :** Newt, Minho

**Type :** Recueil de petits OS au nombre indéterminé

**Position par rapport à l'œuvre :**

Globalement : dans un hypothétique passé qui se situe avant les Épreuves

Pour cet OS : avant les éruptions solaires, vers l'an 2228, quand Newt et Minho ont 12 ans et vers l'an 2221, quand Newt et Minho ont environ 5 ans

**Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :**

Petit rappel : à cause d'un manque de précision sur la chronologie des évènements, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs à ce niveau-là. Surtout à propos de quand les éruptions solaires se sont déclenchées et ont libérés le virus et quand les blocards se sont fait enlevés par le WICKED pour leurs expériences.

Autre petit rappel : j'utilise les prénoms dans la série même si je sais que ce ne sont pas leurs vrais que je ne les connais pas.

Petite note : J'ai dit que ça se pourrait que les OS (et donc le passé des personnages décrient dans ces OS) n'aient pas de lien entre eux… eh bien ce ne sera pas le cas pour cet OS! :D C'est une un-peu-moins-mini-suite du très-petit-mini-OS précédent, parce que je ne pouvais simplement pas résister. ;)

**Crédits :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

Newt monta avec une lenteur affligeante les marches qui menaient à l'étage dans le but de revenir à sa chambre. La raison de cette lenteur : un plateau rempli à ras-bord de jus, biscuits et autres collations tenant précairement sur ses bras frêles. Sa mère avait bien voulue lui donner un coup de main, mais Newt avait insisté.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à la porte de sa chambre, il se figea aussitôt sur le seuil. La porte laissée grande ouverte lui permettait de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et la pièce n'était pas du tout dans le même état que lorsqu'il était parti. Sa chambre habituellement si bien rangée était maintenant dans un désordre fou.

Apparemment, il semblerait que Minho n'avait pas été capable d'attendre son retour et avait donc fait une razzia dans sa cachette de bonbons et de chips, laissant un nombre incalculable de sachets vides un peu partout autour de lui. Par manque de confort, il avait aussi pris la liberté de récupérer deux des oreillers qui trônaient normalement sur son lit pour les caler contre son dos, mettant ainsi le désordre dans les draps. De plus, à voir ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran de la télévision et le désordre dans son bac à jeux vidéo, celui avec lequel ils jouaient jusqu'à maintenant semblait avoir cessé d'amuser le brun.

S'adossant au cadre de la porte, Newt posa alors son regard sur Minho qui était dos à lui et qui semblait complètement absorbé par sa partie. Un sourire amusé étira alors ses lèvres tandis qu'il se disait que, s'il avait été comme avant, il aurait sûrement fait un malaise en voyant l'état de sa chambre. Il avait bien changé depuis.

**-°-****Flash Back****-°-**

Son père avait dit qu'ils allaient être en retard si jamais il ne se dépêchait pas, mais finalement ils étaient arrivés bien en avance. Si la classe aurait dû être composée d'une trentaine d'enfants, il n'y en avait tout au plus une dizaine qui étaient arrivés.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste un peu? » lui proposa son père.

Newt laissa son regard parcourir la pièce un moment avant de secouer doucement la tête en signe de négation. Sa mère n'avait cessé de dire qu'en entrant à la maternelle, il était maintenant officiellement un grand. Il devait donc se conduire comme tel. Il devait prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul même s'il était tout de même un peu stressé de se voir si soudainement séparé de ses parents et ce pour une journée entière.

Son père se pencha alors vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin avant de le laissé. Malgré sa volonté de montrer son indépendance, Newt ne le refusa aucunement et passa même ses bras autour du cou de son père pour le serrer contre lui quelques secondes.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, Newt lui fit signe d'au revoir tandis que ce dernier retournait à son auto non sans un dernier sourire à son fils. Puis, dès que son père ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, le petit blond se décida finalement à se retourner vers sa nouvelle classe. Il analysa alors calmement la situation, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire à présent. En voyant que tous les autres enfants étaient en train de s'amuser en petits groupes avec les jouets présents dans la pièce, Newt décida de plutôt aller dessiner tranquillement dans un coin plus calme de la pièce.

Rapidement, il s'installa à un des pupitres placés près du bureau du professeur et du tableau. Il posa son sac à dos sur le sol et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Ne sachant pas s'il allait pouvoir choisir sa place ou si elles allaient leur être assignées par la suite, il ne sortit qu'un petit tas de feuilles blanches et son coffre à crayons. Il tira ensuite la chaise et s'y assis pour pouvoir commencer un premier dessin. Il n'eut cependant le temps que de faire quelques traits avant qu'on ne vienne troubler son moment de quiétude.

« Hé! Tu t'appelles comment? »

Surpris de l'attention soudaine qu'on lui portait, Newt leva les yeux de sa feuille pour observer la personne qui semblait être bien décidé à faire sa connaissance. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge. D'origine clairement asiatique à cause de ses yeux bridés et ses cheveux noirs parfaitement droit, il avait un sourire beaucoup trop grand et éblouissant pour ne pas cacher quelques mauvais tours. Le fait qu'il lui manquait une dent d'en avant renforçait d'ailleurs particulièrement cette impression.

« Newt. »

« C'est plutôt cool comme nom! C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça, » s'enthousiasma aussitôt le brun avant de poursuivre en lui tendant la main. « Moi, c'est Minho, mais mes amis m'appellent Min, alors tu peux aussi m'appeler comme ça. »

Quoiqu'un peu hésitant devant tant d'exubérance apparemment non justifiée, le blond se décida tout de même à lui serrer la main. À peine eu-t-il posé sa paume au creux de celle de son vis-à-vis que celui-ci la serra en la secoua vigoureusement. Une fois de nouveau libre, Newt s'empressa de reprendre sa main. Minho avait beau avoir un air sympathique avec le pétillement perpétuel dans ses yeux bridés, il n'en mettait pas moins Newt quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Il allait retourner tranquillement à son dessin en espérant retrouver un semblant de calme quand le jeune asiatique attira de nouveau son attention en se postant de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Il allait justement recommencer à déblatérer sur Newt-ne-savait-quoi quand le regard du brun fut rapidement attiré par autre chose. D'un geste rapide, avant même que Newt ait pu l'en empêcher, Minho se pencha vers le sac à dos du blond et attrapa le contenant qui en dépassait et qui renfermait la console portable dudit blond ainsi qu'une vingtaine de jeux.

« Cool! Moi aussi, je l'ai! »

Sans attendre d'en avoir la permission, Minho ouvrit le contenant. Ses yeux accrochèrent aussitôt les jeux parfaitement classés dans des petites pochettes de plastique. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les sortir du confort du coffret et les éparpiller sur le pupitre pour mieux les voir. Il les examina sur toutes leurs coutures, commentant chacun des jeux selon son appréciation personnelle. À chaque jeu pour lequel il avait fini de donner son opinion personnel et sans trop faire attention, il les fourra de nouveau pêle-mêle à leur place.

Devant cette scène, Newt était complètement figé d'horreur. Voir Minho se montrer à ce point sans gêne et fouiller dans ses affaires sans le lui demander l'autorisation l'avait troublé. Le voir sortir absolument tous les jeux qu'il trainait avec lui avait provoqué chez lui un malaise profond. Cependant, le voir « ranger » ses jeux sans se soucier le moins du monde de les remettre dans le bon ordre, ou même n'importe quel ordre… Ça, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il n'avait pas pu continuer à rester de marbre. Il se décida donc enfin à agir :

« A-arrête, » protesta-t-il donc faiblement.

Minho ne sembla pas l'entendre ou alors il l'ignorait, parce qu'il continua son babillage sans se soucier de l'intervention de Newt. Le fait qu'il se faisait complètement ignorer additionné au fait que l'autre garçon était en train de mettre un désordre pas possible dans ses affaires, Newt vit aussitôt rouge. Alors qu'il était normalement de nature calme, il ne put se retenir de pousser Minho pour l'éloigner de ses choses.

Surpris, Minho tomba les fesses par terre. Il resta un moment figé, pris de court, avant qu'un large sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres en même temps qu'une lueur de défi mêlée d'amusement ne s'allume dans son regard. Il se redressa brusquement et sauta aussitôt sur Newt pour lui faire payer, quoiqu'amicalement, son audace.

Bien vite, l'éducatrice les remarqua et intervint pour les séparer. Ils ne furent pas très difficiles à séparer puisque, comme en témoignant le sourire éblouissant de Minho, ce dernier ne semblait avoir fait que s'amuser follement. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas l'éducatrice de lui remonter les bretelles, ayant rapidement cerné que c'était lui qui avait déclenché la bagarre.

Une fois que l'adulte eut estimé que Minho en avait pris suffisamment pour son grade et qu'elle s'en alla saluer les nouveaux enfants qui étaient arrivés, Minho se tourna d'un coup vers Newt. Ce dernier sursauta devant la soudaineté du geste.

« Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir? J'ai acheté le dernier jeu de Zelda la semaine passée. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer! J'ai vu que tu en avais déjà deux. »

Haussant d'abord les sourcils si hauts qu'ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux, un sourire ne tarda cependant pas à étirer ses lèvres. Minho, même s'il était dépourvu du moindre sentiment de gêne, il était aussi très amusant.

« D'accord! » accepta-t-il aussitôt avant de reprendre sur un ton faussement menaçant « Mais tu arrêtes d'éparpiller et de mélanger mes affaires, hein! »

« Oui, mon capitaine! Tout ce que vous voulez, mon capitaine! » fit Minho sur un ton railleur en parodiant un salut militaire.

Newt passa outre le fait que le garçon avait finalement cédé à un fou rire, percevant la sincérité derrière sa petite comédie. Il se montra alors tout à fait mature en décidant de changer le monologue de Minho sur ses jeux en conversation animée et intéressante.

Il se montra mature, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il était entré dans le monde des grands. Il avait eu sa première mésentente avec une autre jeune de son âge. Il l'avait ensuite réglée à la manière que son père appelait avec un certain amusement « la manière virile des vrais hommes ». Puis, il s'était fait son premier ami qui, toujours selon son père, allait très certainement l'être pour la vie.

**-°-****Fin Du Flash Back****-°-**

« Je te laisse même pas cinq minutes seul dans ma chambre et quand je reviens, c'est comme s'il y a eu un ouragan, » fit-il d'une voix faussement accusatrice en venant prendre place aux côtés de son ami tout en lui tendant le plateau pour qu'il se serve.

Minho se tourna vers son ami et rigola tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil malicieux, sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami ne lui en voulait pas. Jamais, ô grand jamais il ne se serait risqué à foutre le bordel dans la chambre s'il avait su que son ami était obsédé de l'ordre au point de le jeter de chez lui pour cette simple raison. Quoique…

* * *

Quoi, quoi, quoi? Un flash-back dans un souvenir?! Eh ben, ouais. Ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais je trouvais que c'était la meilleure façon d'écrire ce petit moment, alors voilà. :P


	3. La première chasse de Winston

**Titre : **Fragments d'une enfance oubliée

**Fandom : **The Maze Runner

**Personnages principaux :** Winston

**Type :** Recueil de petits OS au nombre indéterminé

**Position par rapport à l'œuvre :**

Globalement : dans un hypothétique passé qui se situe avant les Épreuves

Pour cet OS : avant les éruptions solaires, vers l'an 2227, quand Winston a 11 ans

**Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :**

Petit rappel : à cause d'un manque de précision sur la chronologie des évènements, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs à ce niveau-là. Surtout à propos de quand les éruptions solaires se sont déclenchées et ont libérés le virus et quand les blocards se sont fait enlevés par le WICKED pour leurs expériences.

Autre petit rappel : j'utilise les prénoms dans la série même si je sais que ce ne sont pas leurs vrais que je ne les connais pas.

Petite note : Encore une fois, je rappelle que l'histoire du passé des personnages n'est possiblement pas le même d'un OS à l'autre.

**Crédits :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

Cela faisait des semaines que Winston suppliait son père de l'amener avec lui quand il y allait. Cela faisait des semaines qu'à chaque fois que son père partait pour le week-end, il venait se poster à côté de la porte, ses vêtements enfilés et le reste de son équipement reposant à ses côtés, n'attendant que l'approbation de son père. À chaque fois cependant, son père se contentait de lui frotter le haut de la tête en lui disant « La prochaine fois! » avant de sortir, le laissant sur le pas de la porte avec une mine dépité.

Aujourd'hui, son père avait finalement cédé à ses demandes incessantes. Cela faisait peut-être plusieurs semaines que Winston avait rêvé de se retrouver à l'exact endroit où il était présentement, mais il commençait presque à regretter d'avoir tant insisté. Il avait cru que la chasse était quelque chose de totalement excitant. Il pensait qu'il allait roder dans les bois avec son père, une arme à la main, avant de rapidement tomber sur la première proie de la journée. Un grand cerf avec un panache particulièrement imposant. Ou peut-être un loup immense duquel il pourrait arracher les dents pour s'en faire un collier. S'il était chanceux, ce pourrait aussi être un grand ours brun qu'on empaillerait et qu'il pourrait exhiber fièrement à chaque fois que ses amis viendraient à la maison.

C'était de tout ça qu'il avait rêvé depuis que son père lui avait offert son équipement de chasse à Noël. Ce n'était cependant pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. L'air complètement abattu qu'il affichait en ce moment prouvait clairement la complète désillusion qu'il était en train de vivre présentement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain de chasse, ils avaient commencés par installer des pièges pour capturer des lièvres. À ce moment, Winston était encore très excité. Il avait écouté les instructions de son père avec une attention particulière. Il avait même été capable d'en installer un sans que son père intervienne et ce dernier lui avait même promis qu'il aurait le droit d'en détacher la proie une fois qu'ils reviendraient à la fin de leur journée. Il avait alors été plus qu'impatient de revenir constater l'efficacité de son piège.

Ce moment d'excitation avait cependant rapidement disparu lorsqu'ils s'étaient ensuite installés dans une cache, une petite cabane cachée au fin fond des bois. Il avait supporté la première heure sans rechigner, sans émettre le moindre son qui aurait pu trahir leur présence. Il s'était contenté de rester assis, aux aguets.

Cependant, plusieurs heures avaient déjà passées et absolument rien ne s'était passé. Depuis le début, c'est à peine s'ils avaient vu le moindre signe de vie. Quelques oiseaux et écureuils avaient bien passés près de la cabine, mais ce n'était assurément pas ce qu'ils cherchaient à chasser comme proie. La forêt semblait tellement vide qu'il commençait déjà à se demander s'ils allaient au moins trouver un ou deux lièvres dans leurs pièges, à la fin de la journée.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait déjà à renoncer à l'idée même d'entrevoir le bout de la queue d'un animal quelconque, un bruit de craquement particulièrement sonore se fit entendre. Il se redressa brusquement, ses sens de nouveaux en alerte, et observa attentivement la forêt à la recherche de la source du bruit en question.

Ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur la source du bruit : une petite biche marchait tranquillement entre les arbres. Ce n'était pas un cerf comme l'avait espéré Winston, mais au moins ce n'était pas non plus un faon auquel cas ils auraient dû le laisser partir. La biche n'était pas particulièrement grosse. Son pelage était même un peu endommagé, quelques coupures sans doute dues à des attaques de prédateurs lui marquant les flancs.

« C'est quand même une belle bête pour ta première chasse, » souffla le père de Winston en lui adressant un sourire.

À l'entente de ses mots, Winston ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents. Il allait enfin avoir la chance de pouvoir montrer de quoi il était capable. Son père lui indiquait même qu'il n'allait en aucun cas dégainer sa propre arme pour essayer d'atteindre l'animal si son fils échouait.

En prenant bien soin de ne pas faire craquer la moindre planche, le paternel s'installa en arrière de son fils qui attrapait justement son arme, en appuyant l'extrémité sur le bord de la fenêtre. Alors que le plus jeune approchait son visage de l'arme pour viser, son père ajusta sa prise sur l'arme.

« Prend tout ton temps pour viser. Tu dois faire attention à ses mouvements, deviner où elle va aller et tirer avant qu'elle ne s'enfui, » lui conseilla le père avant de s'éloigner pour laisser le plus jeune se concentrer.

Winston prit plusieurs secondes pour calmer sa respiration, ne lâchant pas du regard sa proie qui mâchait tranquillement quelques feuilles en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Il replaça quelques fois son arme pour s'assurer de ne pas manquer sa cible avant de finalement appuyer sur la détente.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la détonation, la biche amorça un mouvement pour s'enfuir, mais la balle vint aussitôt l'atteindre dans les environs de son épaule. Elle pénétra facilement le cuir de sa peau et, à en croire l'effondrement soudain de la bête, elle était allée se ficher soit dans son cœur ou son poumon.

« C'était du bon travail, » félicita l'aîné en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son fils.

Ils sortirent aussitôt de la cabane pour rejoindre l'endroit où la biche s'était effondrée. Ils la trouvèrent rapidement. Aux vues de l'immobilité de la bête, ils remarquèrent alors qu'elle devait être morte sur le coup, la balle ayant bel et bien atteint un organe vital. Ils n'eurent donc pas besoin de l'achever au couteau qui reposait dans l'étui qui leur ceinturait chacun la hanche.

Avec respect, le paternel fit glisser les paupières de l'animal pour lui fermer les yeux. Imité de son fils, il garda un moment de silence dans une prière muette pour remercier l'animal de son sacrifice. Puis, il s'attela aussitôt à soulever la bête pour l'installer sur ses épaules, la petite taille de la biche rendant la chose plus facile que si cela avait été un grand cerf mature.

« Je te laisse t'occuper d'aller voir les pièges pendant que j'amène ta proie à l'auto. »

Bien que déçu ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de l'animal qu'il avait réussi à tuer tout seul, Winston obéit. Il laissa son père faire tandis qu'il allait chercher leurs plus petites prises. Ayant posé leurs pièges non loin de leur cabane, la tâche fut vite accomplie et c'est avec deux lapins de bonne taille qu'il retrouva son père. Finalement, la chasse n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise que Winston l'avait craint quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement réussie, à son avis.

Une fois arrivée à la camionnette, il y trouva son père qui était en train de finir d'installer la biche à l'arrière. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les deux à l'avant du véhicule. Tandis que le père le démarrait, il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils avant de lui annoncer :

« C'est un peu trop tôt pour toi pour dépecer la biche. Par contre, je te laisse faire pour les petites proies. »

Devant la mine clairement déçue et légèrement boudeuse de son fils, le paternel éclata de rire. Il voyait bien à quel point son fils était enthousiaste pour tout ce qui concernait la chasse, mais il savait aussi très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se presser. Il avait fait du bon travail pour tuer la biche. C'était indéniable. Cependant, c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il démontre ses talents dans le dépeçage d'animal de grande taille. Néanmoins, cela viendrait. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

C'est beaucoup moins mignon et adorable que les derniers OSs, hein. :P Je sais, je sais. Mais je me disais seulement que Winston méritait un peu plus de visibilité (je ne peux quand même pas faire que des histoires sur Newt et Minho :P ). Aussi, faire du mignon et drôle avec un personnage comme Winston, je pense bien que ça aurait été assez difficile.

J'ai hésité à décrire Winston débitant la biche, mais en faisant des petites recherches sur le sujet sur Internet pour ne pas écrire des conneries et en voyant des images, ça m'a un peu dégoûté. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. :P


	4. Gally VS les fauteurs de troubles

**Titre : **Fragments d'une enfance oubliée

**Fandom : **The Maze Runner

**Personnages principaux :** Gally

**Type :** Recueil de petits OS au nombre indéterminé

**Position par rapport à l'œuvre :**

Globalement : dans un hypothétique passé qui se situe avant les Épreuves

Pour cet OS : avant les éruptions solaires, vers l'an 2224, quand Gally a 7 ans

**Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :**

Petit rappel : à cause d'un manque de précision sur la chronologie des évènements, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs à ce niveau-là. Surtout à propos de quand les éruptions solaires se sont déclenchées et ont libérés le virus et quand les blocards se sont fait enlevés par le WICKED pour leurs expériences.

Autre petit rappel : j'utilise les prénoms dans la série même si je sais que ce ne sont pas leurs vrais que je ne les connais pas.

Dernier petit rappel : Encore une fois, je rappelle que l'histoire du passé des personnages n'est possiblement pas le même d'un OS à l'autre.

**Crédits :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

Gally était assis chez le directeur et arborait la fameuse une mine renfrognée de ses mauvais jours. Le regard dur et les sourcils exagérément froncés, il manifestait son mécontentement de manière évidente. Il ne voulait pas être ici et le faisait bien comprendre.

« Mon cher Gally Poulter, vous allez devoir vous excuser auprès de votre jeune camarade avec qui vous vous êtes battu aujourd'hui, » annonça calmement le directeur. « Vous pourrez aller vous excuser directement ou lui écrire une lettre d'excuse, je vous laisse le choix, mais vous allez vous excuser. »

« Non, » répondit le garçon du tac au tac. « Je ne m'excuserais pas. »

« Et pourquoi ça? » rétorqua le directeur sur un ton qui laissait comprendre qu'il commençait vraiment à être agacé par la situation.

« Parce que je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

Le directeur arqua un sourcil, sceptique. Il observa un moment le garçon en silence avant de reprendre la parole :

« "Rien fait de mal"? Et comment appelez-vous le fait d'avoir cassé le nez et deux des dents de votre camarade, en plus de lui avoir tordu le bras droit? »

« La justice? » répondit Gally avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Moi, j'appelle plutôt ça un comportement violent. Un comportement violent qui nécessite des excuses sincères. »

« Je n'ai pas à m'excuser, » s'entêta Gally.

« Si c'est comme ça, je vais devoir appeler vos parents. Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais vous ne me laissez vraiment pas le choix. »

Le garçon détourna le regard, laissant comprendre qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Il pouvait bien faire venir qui il voulait, il n'était tout simplement pas question qu'il s'excuse. Plutôt mourir.

Le directeur poussa un soupir découragé en voyant la réaction de l'enfant et attrapa le combiné. Il parla un moment à sa secrétaire, lui demandant de bien vouloir contacter les parents du petit garnement qui se trouvait dans son bureau, leur demandant de venir tout de suite, si possible.

Une fois son coup de fil terminé, l'homme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le garçon. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement, décidant de ne plus rien ajouter tant que ses parents n'allaient pas être là. Il ne prévoyait pas plus se justifier ou s'excuser quand ils seraient arrivés, mais il n'allait pas faire plaisir à ce stupide directeur en parlant plus que nécessaire.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la mère de Gally toquait déjà à la porte. Le directeur la fit rentrer sous le regard en coin du garçon. En la voyant rentrer, celui-ci remarqua rapidement que sa mère Elle semblait avoir couru pour arriver au bureau du directeur, ses joues étaient rouges et de nombreuses mèches sortaient de sa coiffure normalement si soignée. Elle n'était clairement pas contente de se retrouver convoquée chez le directeur.

« Qu'est-ce que ma petite peste de fils a fait cette fois? Il s'est encore battu? » interrogea-t-elle en en prenant place sur le siège à la droite de celui de son fils.

« Malheureusement, c'est bel et bien le cas. »

« Dans quel état est l'autre enfant? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine crainte tandis qu'elle examinait le visage de Gally où elle remarqua une lèvre fendue et un œil au beurre noir qui commençait lentement à se former.

« Mauvais. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, en lui cognant le visage, il lui a brisé le nez et deux dents. Il lui a ensuite sauté dessus par derrière pendant que le garçon se tournait pour s'en aller, l'a plaqué au sol et lui a tordu le bras dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant intervienne pour les séparer. »

« Gally… Pourquoi tu as fait ça? » se plaignit la mère de l'enfant.

« Je ne suis pas homme à me justifier, » répondit Gally sur un ton pompeux, prenant un air fier.

« Eh bien, dans ce bureau, tout homme doit justifier ses actes, » répliqua le directeur qui attendait lui-aussi la réponse à cette question depuis longtemps. « Aucune exception. »

Gally darda un moment son regard dans celui du directeur, attendant de voir un signe de faiblesse qui indiquerait qu'il abandonnait sa demande de justifications. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas et le directeur continua à le regarder dans les yeux, ne faiblissant pas. Il voulait une réponse et il allait l'avoir. Même s'il devrait passer le reste de l'après-midi dans ce bureau à faire un concours de celui qui regarderait plus longtemps l'autre dans les yeux sans ciller.

Le jeune garçon poussa alors un long soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Il eut un petit reniflement de dédain, montrant que ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il s'exécutait, avant de finalement répondre :

« Il l'avait cherché. Il est pas de notre année. Il est plus vieux. Il aurait dû être dans l'autre partie de la cour, mais il est venu dans la nôtre et il a commencé à bousculer les plus jeunes. »

« Tu aurais pu prévenir un surveillant, » avança le directeur.

« Ils lui auraient juste dit que c'était pas bien et qu'il devait retourner dans son côté de cour. Il aurait obéis, mais serait revenu faire la même chose une autre fois en s'assurant de ne pas être vu et il aurait été encore plus méchant. Ç'aurait été con d-. »

« Gally, ton langage, » le sermonna sa mère.

L'enfant émit un petit grognement bougon avant de finir son explication :

« J'ai juste fait ce que je pensais être le plus efficace pour régler le problème. »

« Bon, » reprit le directeur après un moment de silence. « Je comprends mieux la situation maintenant, mais tu vas quand même devoir présenter des excuses. Même si tu avais une raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait, recourir à la violence n'est jamais une solution. »

Gally émit encore quelques grognements en signe d'approbation. C'était totalement forcé, le directeur et la mère de Gally en avaient tous les deux biens conscience, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Surtout qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas avoir mieux. Ils devraient donc laisser tomber leur désir de voir de la sincérité dans les excuses que le garçon allait faire.

Sur ce, la mère de Gally les excusa et elle sorti du bureau avec son fils, promettant qu'elle s'assurerait que Gally écrive sa lettre d'excuse. Une fois sortis du bureau et ensuite de l'école, la jeune femme s'arrêta, plaça son fils devant elle et se pencha vers lui. Elle lui caressant doucement la joue, lui adressant un sourire tendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Tu n'as pas complètement mal agit. Oui, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions que de te battre avec l'autre garçon, » précisa-t-elle avec un petit rire dans la voix, « mais tu as défendu tes camarades et ça, c'est bien. »

Elle scella son petit discours par un léger baiser sur le front de son enfant. Une nouvelle petite caresse sur sa joue et elle l'attrapa par la main pour l'amener à la maison.

« Allez, viens. Je vais t'aider à écrire cette lettre d'excuses bidon. »

Gally répondit par un simple rire espiègle avant de suivre sa mère avec entrain. Si sa mère approuvait – enfin en partie – ce qu'il avait fait, alors au diable ce que pouvait dire le directeur. Au diable ses stupides excuses qu'il était forcé de faire à un petit con qui se croyait supérieur et tout permis seulement parce qu'il avait deux ans de plus que les autres. Si sa mère disait qu'il avait bien fait, alors il avait bien fait et il pouvait en être fier. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça pour Gally.

* * *

Et voilàààà! Un adorable mini-Gally qui a une grande nature protectrice envers ses camarades de la cours d'école. Quand on y pense sérieusement, je crois que, s'il est si violent envers Thomas et sa manie à vouloir tout chambouler, c'est qu'il le voit comme une menace pour la paix qui règne au Bloc. Il est pas le moins du monde délicat ni prêt à faire des concessions, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond, en fin de compte. :)

En tout cas, j'espère que cette petite histoire va plaire à ma (yep, je suis super possessive envers mes reviewers, héhé :P) très chère **CalychocoMeisaki** qui a manifesté le désir de lire un OS sur le personnage de Gally. :D


	5. La première peine d'amour de Newt

**Titre : **Fragments d'une enfance oubliée

**Fandom : **The Maze Runner

**Personnages principaux :** Newt, Minho

**Type :** Recueil de petits OS au nombre indéterminé

**Position par rapport à l'œuvre :**

Globalement : dans un hypothétique passé qui se situe avant les Épreuves

Pour cet OS : avant les éruptions solaires, vers l'an 2229, quand Newt a 13 ans

**Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :**

Petit rappel : à cause d'un manque de précision sur la chronologie des évènements, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs à ce niveau-là. Surtout à propos de quand les éruptions solaires se sont déclenchées et ont libérés le virus et quand les blocards se sont fait enlevés par le WICKED pour leurs expériences.

Autre petit rappel : j'utilise les prénoms dans la série même si je sais que ce ne sont pas leurs vrais que je ne les connais pas.

Dernier petit rappel : Encore une fois, je rappelle que l'histoire du passé des personnages n'est possiblement pas le même d'un OS à l'autre.

**Crédits :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner. Par contre, Samantha sort tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

Étendu sur son lit, le regard perdu dans une contemplation du plafond de sa chambre, Newt était en train de déprimer.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Samantha, sa petite-amie du moment, l'avait fait venir dans un recoin de la cour d'école pour lui dire quelque chose d'important. Comme tout garçon intelligent, il n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil le « Il faut qu'on parle » qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire son entrée en matière et il avait eu raison de se méfier. De but en blanc, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait. Elle lui avait expliqué que si elle avait sorti avec lui c'était parce qu'elle aimait bien l'idée de sortir avec le garçon le plus intelligent de l'école, mais qu'elle avait fini par s'en lasser. Apparemment, son intelligence le rendait ennuyant quand Minho n'était pas là pour exacerber sa nature moqueuse et la faisait paraître stupide quand il arrivait à entretenir une conversation des plus constructives avec ses parents sur divers sujets d'actualité.

Newt n'avait que 13 ans. Il en avait bien conscience. Il savait que ce ne serait certainement pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il allait tomber amoureux et voir son cœur brisé. C'était la dure réalité de la vie et il l'avait compris depuis longtemps déjà.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Quand on lui avait présenté Samantha, il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme. Elle était drôle, sociable et toujours de bonne humeur. De plus, son apparence n'était pas de celles qu'on qualifierait de banale avec ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyait qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert envoutant.

Pour faire court, elle lui avait semblé parfaite. Il avait même eu un peu de difficulté au début à assimiler le fait qu'elle veuille sortir avec lui – puisque que ça avait bel et bien été elle qui avait fait le premier pas.

Maintenant, il regrettait de s'être laissé convaincre par son meilleur ami que ce n'était peut-être pas si irréaliste que ça finalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande à lui parler, il lui avait semblé que tout allait bien. Jamais elle ne lui avait laissé croire qu'elle n'était pas bien dans leur relation. C'est en majeure partie pour cette raison que le choc avait été si brutal quand elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle voulait le laisser.

Newt fut arraché à ses pensées maussades par le bruit de pas lourds qui lui parvenait du couloir. Il jeta un instant un regard à la porte de sa chambre avant de le reporter sur le plafond, faisant comme si ses pensées n'avaient jamais été interrompues. Il savait pertinemment qui venait le voir et il n'était pas encore certain de vouloir lui parler.

« Hey! Newtie, » s'exclama Minho en débarquant dans la chambre sans même avoir pris la peine de cogner à la porte. « Alors comme ça on sèche les cours de l'après-midi? C'est pas très sérieux venant du gars le plus intelligent de l'école tous niveaux confondus. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Minho s'approcha du lit et s'y effondra aux côtés de Newt qu'il poussa un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement. Le blond poussa un long soupir en se tassa quand même pour faire une petite place à son meilleur ami.

« J'avais pas envie, » répondit simplement Newt en haussant les épaules.

« Si j'allais en cours seulement quand j'en avais envie, j'y serais jamais, » ricana l'asiatique.

« Et tu coulerais tous tes cours, parce que tu as le cerveau de la grosseur d'une cacahuète, » se moqua Newt qui se laissa prendre à la bonne humeur de son ami.

« Et c'est bien pour ça que je me suis arrangé pour avoir pour meilleur ami le gars le plus intelligent du quartier. »

En entendant cette réplique, Newt se souvint immédiatement que son intelligence était justement la raison pour laquelle Samantha avait voulu sortir avec lui et aussi celle qui avait mis fin à leur relation. Le blond perdit aussitôt son sourire et sa mine se renfrogna.

Minho remarqua aussitôt le changement d'atmosphère. Il jeta un regard en coin à son meilleur ami avant de reprendre :

« Hey, Blondie. Qu'est-ce que t'as? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, » maugréa le blond.

« Essais pas de changer de sujet, » le sermonna le brun. « Et je vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la question, _Blondie_. »

Newt grogna, marmonna quelques insultes, roula des yeux, mais céda :

« C'est Sam. Elle m'a laissé. Apparemment, je suis _trop intelligent_ pour elle, » répondit Newt sur un ton dédaigneux en mimant les guillemets quand il mentionna la raison que lui avait donné son ex.

« C'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle constamment à quel point _elle_ est conne, » se moqua l'asiatique.

Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas ça qui allait le consoler, ni lui remonter le moral. Après tout, c'était l'un des reproches que Samantha lui avait fait.

Minho montra clairement son exaspération du comportement si déprimant et défaitiste de son ami par un roulement exagéré des yeux. Soudain, il se redressa brusquement sur le lit et se posta debout devant Newt qui haussa les sourcils, curieux.

« Allez, viens. On va aller noyer notre peine dans la réserve d'alcool de mon père. »

« Min. On a 13 ans. On est pas censé toucher, ni même regarder un peu trop longtemps une bouteille d'alcool avant encore huit ans. »

« Tu te sens assez rebelle aujourd'hui pour sécher les cours, mais pas assez pour venir prendre un coup avec ton meilleur pote pour te remonter le moral? » rétorqua Minho en faisant la moue.

Newt ne réagit pas le moins du monde à la supplique de son meilleur ami. Il était peut-être plus mature pour son âge que la plupart des autres enfants, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait plus envie de se saouler pour oublier ses malheurs. Il était peut-être déprimé et parfois défaitiste, mais il n'était pas alcoolique.

« Allez! » geignit l'asiatique en attrapant Newt par la jambe pour le tirer hors de son lit.

« Merde, Min! » grogna Newt en relevant la tête pour lui adresser un regard assassin. « C'est bon, c'est bon! Je viens. Maintenant arrête de me déshabiller, veux-tu. »

L'asiatique relâcha aussitôt sa jambe et Newt pu remonter son pantalon qui avait dangereusement descendu sur ses hanches en amenant avec lui son boxer. Foutu pantalon trop serré pour laisser ses sous-vêtements en place, mais pas assez pour rester coller à ses hanches quand ce gamin de Minho se décidait à tirer dessus.

En le voyant faire, Minho eu un large sourire carnassier. Il fit mine de le reluquer sans la moindre pudeur, puis, tout en adressant au blond un clin d'œil plus que suggestif, il reprit sur un ton qu'il voulait aguicheur :

« Ou si tu préfères, je pourrais te consoler. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Pour une énième fois, Newt roula des yeux, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Minho était vraiment trop con, des fois – tout le temps. Heureusement, ça compensait souvent avec sa tendance à ne voir que les côtés négatifs d'une situation.

« Désolé, t'es pas vraiment mon genre, » reprit le blond sur un ton des plus sérieux. « Je préfère les adorables mais beaux grands bruns juste assez musclés qui me posent tout plein de questions pour me permettre d'étaler toutes mes connaissances et vanter mon intelligence hors du commun. »

« Mais je suis un adorable mais beau grand brun juste assez musclé! » s'offusqua Minho « Et j'aime bien quand tu dis plein de trucs super intelligents et compliqués. »

« Mais il te manque les grains de beauté qui te donnerais l'air d'un dieu grec, » répliqua du tac au tac Newt. « Et puis, je les préfère plus jeunes. Ils sont plus fringants. »

« Les dieux grecs n'ont même pas de grains de beauté, » grommela Minho. « Et ça veut dire quoi aussi "fringants". Lui et ses mots de vieux que personne n'utilise. »

Newt pouffa de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de son ami qui paraissait si sincèrement déçu de ne pas être son type. Ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard scandalisé en le voyant se foutre de sa gueule.

« Allez, viens. On va aller la voir cette collection d'alcool dont tu me vantes les mérites. Et puis, c'est moi qui suis censé être déprimé ici, pas toi. »

Il passa alors son bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir, délaissant sa chambre et sa dépression post-rupture. Il n'allait sûrement pas boire, n'en ayant désormais plus besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre que la présence de Minho pour lui remonter le moral, mais il n'allait pas refuser un bon moment avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

Je suis tellement désoléééeeeee! _ Je voulais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs/lectrices qui semblent pas mal tous avoir un gros faible pour Newt en faisant un OS sur lui, mais c'était la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour le moment. C'est tellement pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux : un Newt qui se fait briser le cœur. Franchement, j'aurais pu trouver mieux! Je suis tellemeeeeeent désolée! _ Je vous jure que je vais faire mon possible pour que mon prochain OS sur Newt soit plus joyeux. Quoique j'espère qu'avec l'apparition de Minho, c'est moins déprimant. :S

Et ouiiiii! J'ai fait allusion à Thomas dans la description de l'homme parfait pour Newt. C'était pas du tout innocent, ni une pure coïncidence. Je suis seulement trop en amour avec le Newtmas pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion. XD

Et non, je peux juste pas m'empêcher de voir Newt et Minho comme des meilleurs amis même avant le Labyrinthe. Leur bromance est juste trop parfaite. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Sinon dites et je vais essayer de trouver des idées d'OS où ils ne se connaissent pas (même si ça ne sera vraiment pas simple). :O


	6. Les cours privés de Thomas

**Titre : **Fragments d'une enfance oubliée

**Fandom : **The Maze Runner

**Personnages principaux :** Thomas

**Type :** Recueil de petits OS au nombre indéterminé

**Position par rapport à l'œuvre :**

Globalement : dans un hypothétique passé qui se situe avant les Épreuves

Pour cet OS : avant les éruptions solaires, vers l'an 2224, quand Thomas a 8 ans

**Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :**

Petit rappel : à cause d'un manque de précision sur la chronologie des évènements, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs à ce niveau-là. Surtout à propos de quand les éruptions solaires se sont déclenchées et ont libérés le virus et quand les blocards se sont fait enlevés par le WICKED pour leurs expériences.

Autre petit rappel : j'utilise les prénoms dans la série même si je sais que ce ne sont pas leurs vrais que je ne les connais pas.

Dernier petit rappel : Encore une fois, je rappelle que l'histoire du passé des personnages n'est possiblement pas le même d'un OS à l'autre.

**Crédits :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

Depuis tout jeune, Thomas s'était montré particulièrement vif d'esprit. Bébé, ça ne lui avait pas trop prit de temps avant d'assimiler que ce n'est pas parce que son père se cachait le visage derrière ses mains qu'il disparaissait, ni qu'il réapparaissait tout aussi brusquement quand il retirait ses mains. Il s'était très vite lassé de jouer avec le petit garçon dans le miroir qu'il avait eu tôt fait d'identifier comme étant simplement son reflet. Franchement, comment un petit garçon aurait pu se cacher dans sa cuillère? C'était beaucoup trop petit.

S'il avait pris du temps avant de trouver la force musculaire et l'équilibre nécessaire pour marcher, une fois qu'il eut compris le principe qu'il fallait mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer, il s'était mis à courir. C'était d'ailleurs au plus grand désespoir de sa nanny qui devait toujours lui courir après pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et ne se fasse mal ou se cogne à quelque part.

Il avait aussi rapidement appris à lire et à écrire, connaissant déjà son alphabet sur le bout des doigts avant même de faire son entrée à l'école primaire. Il ne lui avait donc pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de s'ennuyer en classe. Toutes les activités que les professeurs organisaient l'ennuyaient, n'étant jamais adaptées à son niveau ou à ses intérêts. Quand les autres se creusaient les méninges à essayer de résoudre les problèmes d'addition et de soustraction que leur avait donnés le professeur, Thomas était déjà rendu aux problèmes de multiplications et de divisions qu'il réussissait sans même se forcer. Et c'était exactement la même chose dans toutes les autres matières.

C'est parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de se montrer si vif d'esprit qu'il était maintenant obligé de se retrouver enfermé dans sa chambre en compagnie du professeur personnel à réviser son algèbre. Non, mais sérieusement? De l'algèbre? À huit ans? C'était déjà tellement assommant à apprendre pour les jeunes qui suivaient le parcours normal à l'école, alors imaginez l'intensité de son effet soporifique chez un enfant de l'âge de Thomas…

Mais sa mère avait beaucoup économisé pour que Thomas puisse avoir la chance d'avoir une éducation adaptée à son QI – même si ça ne correspondait toujours pas à ses intérêts personnels. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas pauvres, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus particulièrement riches. Et comme la mère de Thomas était la seule à travailler, son mari étant mort quelques années plus tôt, ça n'avait pas été si simple de trouver l'argent nécessaire pour engager un professeur particulier.

Pourtant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Thomas n'arrivait pas à se passionner pour l'algèbre. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à rester concentré sur ce que son professeur, alias le somnifère ambulant, disait. Le fait que la journée d'aujourd'hui soit la plus belle depuis plusieurs jours pluvieux consécutifs n'aidait en rien.

Tandis que son professeur était en train d'écrire un énième exemple au tableau, le regard de Thomas se perdit dans le paysage qui s'étendait par-delà la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel clair et le soleil éclatant étaient des plus invitants. Leur perfection le narguait clairement, lui rappelant amèrement qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de rester enfermé à l'intérieur à « apprendre de nouvelles choses ». Pourtant, il se voyait déjà courir dans la cour, le vent faisant agréablement virevolter ses cheveux.

« Monsieur O'Brien? »

Il aimerait tellement prendre son ballon de basketball et aller faire quelques paniers dans sa cour. Il était peut-être très vite et agile, mais il lui fallait encore pratiquer ses tirs au panier. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de pratique, il réussirait peut-être un jour à reproduire les divers tours de basketball qu'il avait vus sur Internet et qui l'avaient tant impressionné.

« Monsieur O'Brien? »

« Hm? Ah! Oui! Quoi? » répondit distraitement Thomas en détachant finalement et à regret son regard de la fenêtre.

« Vous avez bien compris ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Parfaitement, » répondit le brun avant de répéter mot pour mot ce que son professeur venait d'expliquer.

Le professeur paru satisfait et se retourna vers son tableau pour se lancer dans une nouvelle explication tout aussi longue et ennuyeuse que les précédentes. Thomas soupira subtilement avant de se tourner de nouveau par la fenêtre, le menton posé contre le creux de sa main.

Soudain, un objet volant déchira le paysage pourtant si calme que Thomas admirait par la fenêtre. Surpris, Thomas se redressa brusquement sur son bureau et étira le cou pour mieux voir, cherchant à identifier l'ovni.

Après quelques minutes d'attente seulement, l'objet réapparu dans le champ de vision du garçon. Celui-ci se déplaçant plus lentement cette fois, Thomas réussi à l'identifier : un petit drone. Vu son allure, il paraissait assez évident qu'il avait été fait maison par un amateur et non acheté comme un jouet dans un magasin grande surface. Son apparence n'était pas des plus soignées, mais il semblait particulièrement performant vu les nombreuses acrobaties que son propriétaire lui faisait faire.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour désintéresser totalement Thomas de son cours d'algèbre. Déjà qu'il n'était pas des plus attentifs à la base, il n'écouta désormais même plus d'une oreille distraite ce que disait son professeur. De toute manière, il n'aurait qu'à survoler quelques manuels d'école et il aurait vite rattrapé ce retard tout en prenant de l'avance sur les quatre prochains cours.

N'en pouvant plus de ne faire qu'observer de loin, Thomas jeta un regard à son professeur. Celui-ci était toujours autant absorbé par ses explications qui n'en finissaient pas. Il semblait d'ailleurs en avoir pour encore longtemps avant de se demander si son élève l'écoutait vraiment et s'il ne s'était pas plutôt endormi. Parfait.

Après avoir patienté encore quelques secondes par simple précaution, le garçon griffonna sur une feuille les quelques mots suivants à l'adresse de son professeur : « _Désolé. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air_. » Il mit le mot en évidence sur son bureau pour que personne ne s'inquiète de son départ, puis il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Un dernier regard à son professeur et il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnant directement sur un grand chêne, Thomas arriva sans le moindre problème à grimper sur la branche la plus proche. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très gros et la branche fut assez solide pour supporter son faible poids. Il rejoignit rapidement le tronc et descendit prudemment l'arbre en s'assurant toujours que la prochaine branche serait assez solide et ne se casserait pas sous lui. Il ne manquerait plus de se casser la jambe pour être définitivement privé de sa liberté.

Arrivé à la branche la plus basse, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber au sol. C'est sans la moindre grâce mais heureusement aussi sans se casser quoique ce soit qu'il atterrit à quatre pattes dans l'herbe. Il se redressa cependant rapidement et leva le nez en l'air à la recherche du drone qui l'avait attiré à l'extérieur.

« Où est-ce qu'il est disparu? »

Thomas plissa le nez, embêté. Il n'avait pas pris le risque de se faire sermonner par sa mère pour ensuite retourner piteusement dans sa chambre après à peine quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse. Des plans pour que le seul moment de plaisir de sa journée soit le moment où il allait enfin pouvoir aller se coucher, précipitant la fin de cette journée si ennuyeuse. Bien décidé à ne pas revenir bredouille, il scruta le ciel avec d'autant plus de zèle, plissant les yeux au point où on pouvait se demander s'ils étaient réellement ouverts.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de repérer l'engin volant. Un sourire éclatant ourla ses lèvres. Il le suivit un moment des yeux avant de remarquer qu'il passait souvent au-dessus de la cours du voisin. Soudainement habité de l'âme d'un Sherlock Holmes en puissance, il conclut de cette observation que le propriétaire du drone devait s'y trouver.

Ne faisant ni une, ni deux, Thomas suivit son instinct et se précipita sur la clôture du voisin. Il colla son œil sur les planches et scruta la cour voisine. Il ne lui fallut à peine que quelques secondes pour trouver la personne qu'il cherchait, la manette qu'il tenait entre ses mains et son regard tourné vers le ciel ne laissant aucun doute. Grand, blond et certainement plus âgé que lui de quelques années au moins, le sourire qu'il arborait lui donnait un air tout à fait sympathique.

C'est sans doute ce sourire qui décida Thomas à agir. Il chercha d'abord un moyen de passer par-dessus la clôture. N'ayant à sa disposition qu'un cabanon trop loin de la cour voisine et des poubelles trop petites pour lui permettre d'atteindre le haut de la clôture, il abandonna vite fait cette idée. Il décida de prendre la solution sans doute la plus raisonnable et sécuritaire : sortir de sa cour et entrer dans celle de son voisin par les portes. Tellement ennuyant.

Évitant le plus possible de faire grincer les planches de la porte de sa clôture en bois pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa mère, il sortit de la cour. S'assurant de se baisser à chaque fois qu'il passait devant une fenêtre, il rejoignit la porte qui donnait sur la cour voisine. N'étant pas verrouillée, il l'ouvrit simplement et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Une gêne soudaine lui tiraillant l'estomac, il n'osa pas faire un pas de plus. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir l'autre et avait peur de se faire chasser comme un malpropre. Il prit cependant son courage à deux mains et s'avança pour rejoindre le blond qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

« Hey…, » fit timidement Thomas lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, espérant ne pas se faire engueuler pour s'être invité chez lui alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

« Hey, salut! » fit le garçon en se tournant vers Thomas, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris de trouver un enfant de huit ans inconnu dans sa cour.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa durant lequel le blond l'examina de la tête aux pieds sans la moindre gêne tandis que Thomas se triturait les doigts, intimidé par ce regard inquisiteur. Les lèvres de l'aîné s'étirèrent encore plus avant qu'il ne reprenne finalement la parole :

« Tu es le petit génie dont parle tout le voisinage, non? »

« Hum, je préférerais plutôt être reconnu simplement comme étant "le voisin" ou "Thomas", mais j'imagine que "le génie dont parle tout le voisinage" marche aussi…, » maugréa un peu Thomas.

Le blond ne pensa même pas à retenir le petit ricanement qui le secoua soudainement à voir l'air boudeur qu'abordait le plus jeune. Thomas ne manqua pas de se sentir vexé par ce rire qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop moqueur pour être du genre "Je ris avec toi, pas de toi".

« Allez, viens, Tommy. Tu veux essayer? » proposa le blond pour se faire pardonner en désignant son drone du menton. « Je l'ai construit moi-même et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier du résultat. »

La moue boudeuse disparue aussitôt du visage de Thomas. Il hocha frénétiquement de la tête, montrant un enthousiasme purement enfantin, et approcha aussitôt de son aîné. Celui-ci lui confia la manette de son drone. Rapidement et sans même avoir besoin des indications, Thomas saisit le fonctionnement de l'engin et fit voler le drone, lui faisant faire nombre d'acrobaties. Tellement que le blond eu presque peur que sa création ne finisse par atterrir dans un arbre ou contre le mur d'une maison.

Thomas s'amusait tellement qu'il oublia complètement son cours et son professeur qui s'était peut-être finalement rendu compte de son absence. De toute manière, en temps voulu, il pourrait toujours s'excuser auprès de sa mère. Il pourrait très bien lui dire que ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait rien appris de sa journée en faisant l'école buissonnière puisqu'il avait pu parfaire ses connaissances en robotique. Ce n'était quand même pas rien et, dans un sens, on pouvait dire que ça avait un peu rapport avec les mathématiques. Mais surtout, c'était tellement plus intéressant.

* * *

Et bah ouais, j'ai utilisé le nom de famille de l'acteur qui joue Thomas. Trop chiant d'en inventer un que je trouverais parfait. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, mais si oui je pourrais peut-être essayer de me forcer. :P

Et oui, le voisin de Thomas est blond et plus âgé. C'est pas du tout Newt. Nooooon. Pas du touuuut. Non, sérieusement, ça peut être ou ne pas être lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé. Je voulais juste qu'il soit blond, donc c'est à vous de le décider. Comme son nom n'a pas été dit, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. ;)


End file.
